Gloves employing barrier layers are generally known in the prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,430,759; 4,520,056, and 4,545,841. In the construction of such gloves, the inventor has determined that it is advantageous to have the barrier layer peripherally stitched to the liner along seams. The present development enables the barrier/liner layer to be so stitched to form the glove insert system, but without the resulting seams serving as entry paths for liquid, chemical and viral ingress.